Feniks
by Psychodeliczna
Summary: Nieco długa miniaturka o tym, jak Severus wdaje się w romans z uczennicą, która skrywa za sobą sporą przeszłość. Jak sie okazuje, nie tylko piękno łączy ja z feniksem. Stare opowiadanie, które kiedyś wysłałam na konkurs ogłaszany przez fp. Może się wam spodoba ;)


Środek nocy. Zakrwawiony mężczyzna w poszarpanym ubraniu wpadł do pokoju taszcząc pakunek. Przytrzymując lewe ramie i obijając się o ściany, delikatnie umieścił go na środkowej półce drewnianego regału, przepełnionego słoikami z zakonserwowanymi kończynami i narządami różnorakich stworzeń. Opadł na krzesło biorąc przedtem małą fiolkę z szafki obok, której zawartość wypił duszkiem. Szybko jego oddech się unormował, a rany powoli zaczęły się zrastać.

"To już ostatni." - pomyślał wycierając z czoła zakrzepłą krew i pot.

Wstał i podszedł do kominka. Chwycił różdżkę i wycelował w stertę drewna, by już po chwili trzaskał w nim ogień. Mężczyzna westchnął głęboko. Za każdy razem, gdy spoglądał w płomienie wracały wspomnienia. Oczy pełne żaru, którego zazdrościć mógłby jej ogień, potrafiące wypełnić nim każdego, kto w nie wejrzy i pozostawić okrutnie pustego, gdy odwrócisz wzrok.

Ich właścicielka miała niesamowitą zdolność wglądu w ludzką duszę, nawet tę najlepiej chronioną, najbardziej zniszczoną czy na wpół martwą. Niegdyś wpadał w gniew, gdy, mimo jego zdolności oklumencji, odgadywała każdą emocję, każdą najcichszą myśl, każdy najgłębiej skrywany zamiar czy sekret i uświadamiała mu jak nagi jest przed nią jego umysł, ale niedługo potem stało się to dla niego zbawienne. Niemoc ukrycia czegokolwiek przed nią, była jego wymówką, usprawiedliwiała niechęć przed trzymaniem czegokolwiek przed nią w sekrecie. Niechęć ta była o tyle osobliwa, iż czuł ją po raz pierwszy. 

Odwrócił wzrok lekko potrząsając głową. Musiał się skupić, nie mógł pozwolić na to by dawno upadłe emocje czy duchy przeszłości go rozpraszały. Nie teraz, gdy był tak blisko celu, któremu poświęcił prawie 2 lata swojego życia i całego siebie, a przynajmniej to co z niego zostało.

Chwycił naszyjnik wiszący niedaleko kominka. - Już niedługo... - Wyszeptał gładząc przygotowującego się do lotu, złotego ptaka z rozpostartymi skrzydłami.

**OoOooOooOooOoO**

Snape leżał w łóżku przyglądając się leżącej obok dziewczynie, Próbując odgonić wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy. Filigranowe ciało o oliwkowym odcieniu skóry, jeszcze nie tak dawno wijące się pod nim, usta koloru dojrzałych malin, namiętnie, wręcz agresywnie, oddające każdy pocałunek, czerwono-złote włosy przypominające pióra feniksa - wyglądała tak niewinnie…jedynie, gdy spała.

Jak to możliwe, że zaraz po rozchyleniu powiek stawała się taką diablicą? Była najbardziej rozkapryszoną, bezczelną, dumną, niewychowaną, kłótliwą, agresywną, nieobliczalną, pyskatą, szaloną, nieokrzesaną dziewuchą jaką spotkał. Sam do końca nie rozumiał jak wylądował z nią w łóżku...Znowu.

Nie było to najlepszym pomysłem. Z której strony by na to nie spojrzał, poddawanie się irracjonalnym pragnieniom jego ciała sprowadzało do rychłego nieszczęścia. Nie tylko dlatego, że miała dopiero 18 lat. Zdecydowanie irytował go fakt, iż znajdywała nie małą rozrywkę w uwodzeniu go, o czym nie bała się mu wspomnieć.

- Obserwowanie śpiących ludzi jest upiorne, wiesz Sev? - wyrwała go z zamyślenia podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej. - Znajdź sobie hobby. Chociaż w twoim przypadku byłoby to zapewne ukręcanie główek szczeniaczkom lub topienie kociąt. - uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. – Ewentualnie przyprawianie o palpitacje serca pierwszoroczniaków. – zamyśliła się.

- To że wlazłaś mi do łóżka, nie oznacza...- zaczął groźnie, jednak szybko mu przerwano.

-...że możesz sie tak do mnie zwracać i okazywać mi kompletny brak szacunku! Powinnaś sie nauczyć ogłady, panno Flame! Masz obowiązek zważać na słowa i kontrolować swoje rozchwiane hormonami nastoletnie emocje! - mówiła teatralnym tonem nadmiernie gestykulując. – Jestem twoim profesorem! - to powiedziawszy założyła ręce na piersi i uniosła brew. - Przerabialiśmy już to. Za każdym razem, gdy otworzę usta robisz mi ten wykład. No, może poza momentami, gdy są zajęte czymś innym. – Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. - Możesz mnie nawet ugryźć w szyję, panie wampirze chodzący za dnia, ale i tak usłyszysz jak mówię do ciebie "panie professorze" tylko publicznie. Lub w łóżku. – dodała kończywszy przemowę, po czym chwyciła sukienkę i zaczęła się ubierać.

Musiał przyznać, że ta dziewczyna potrafiła go zadziwić. Głównie tym, jak na niego działała. Mógł się zdenerwować przez ton jakiego użyła, jednak zamiast tego śmiał się w duchu z jej zmagań z zapięciem.

Wczoraj niemal zerwał z niej ubranie przez co, bez czarów lub szwaczki, będzie ono do wyrzucenia. Zrobił poirytowaną minę i wstał. Stanowczo chwycił ją za talię i odwrócił i chwycił różdżkę aby już po kilku chwilach zobaczyć, że po dziurach nie ma śladu.

- Dzięki za naprawienie tego co zepsułeś. - usłyszał jej melodyjny głos.

Avada uniosła włosy. To była dość jasna aluzja, jednak teraz nie skupiał się na sukience, a na różnokształtnych bliznach znajdujących się pod nią, a dokładniej na plecach jej właścicielki.

Zazwyczaj jasna skóra Avady zdradzała tylko jedną w kształcie zygzaka w okolicy łopatek, którą i tak zazwyczaj chowały długie, czarne włosy, jednak jej najnowsza fanaberia - ciemniejsza karnacja - idealnie kontrastowała z 8 innymi, z czego tylko 2 miały podobny układ linii.

Odsunął kawałek materiału. Druga blizna była w kształcie koła, trzecia i szósta przypominały odwrócone o 90 stopni litery R...Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w niemym zdziwieniu, jednak zanim zdążył przyswoić dopiero co zdobyte informacje, Avada odskoczyła jak oparzona obdarzając go wrogim, pełnym gniewu spojrzeniem. Bez słowa chwyciła szatę i torbę po czym wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. 

- Morderca.- powiedział półgłosem.

**OoOooOooOooOoO**

Pokój skąpany był w blasku świec, które dzięki swojej ilości mogły imitować światło dzienne. Pośrodku pomieszczenia, na wielkim drewnianym stole, na którym znajdowało się przenośne ognisko, bulgotało coś w kociołku. Ciecz wydzielała duszący odór przypominający swąd palonych piór i kości.

Tuż obok krzątał się utykający mężczyzna. Co i raz coś wrzucał do wywaru, kroił, rozcierał, mieszał lub kładł na stole obok innych składników, wśród których znalazł się niedawno zdobyty pakunek. Za każdym razem, gdy na niego spoglądał krzywił się, jakby znajdowało się tam coś obrzydliwego.

Były tam bowiem 3 najważniejsze składniki, tak skrzętnie przygotowywanego przez niego eliksiru. Musiały być przesiąknięte skrajnym bólem, zabierane właścicielowi, gdy ten jeszcze oddychał. Inaczej stawały się bezużyteczne.

Krew najbardziej niewinnej istoty, serce długowiecznej i kość odrodzonej – 3 niepozorne składniki, które przez formę zdobycia mogły przyprawić o mdłości. W normalnych warunkach nigdy by się na to nie zdobył - powolne wyrywanie z tych stworzeń potrzebnych ingrediencji przyprawiało go o obrzydzenie, jednak stawka była zbyt wielka. Od tego czy eliksir zadziała zależało jego życie.

**OoOooOooOooOoO**

Severus kręcił się po szkole szukając pewnego ucznia. Była już północ i teoretycznie nie powinien nikogo znaleźć, jednak on wiedział, że gdzieś tu jest. Pansy Parkinson była na tyle „uprzejma" by donieść mu, iż jedna z uczennic opuściła dormitorium.

Od ostatniego spotkania Avada wyraźnie go unikała, za to aż nazbyt dużo uwagi zaczęła poświęcać Potterowi. Nie żeby był zazdrosny, czy cokolwiek w tym rodzaju, jednak irytowała go bardziej i bardziej im bliżej była Bliznowatego.

Kiedy 2 dni temu usłyszał od Draco, o pocałunku tych dwojga miał ochotę roznieść _Wybrańca _albo i ją, jednak trudno roznieść kogoś kogo się nie widzi i nie może dotknąć. A jako że wczoraj i dziś nie mieli lekcji, musiał czekać.

Dochodząc do okna wieży zobaczył, że Parkinson nie myliła się, a „jego zguba" skrada się do zamku wracając z nocnej wycieczki. Ruszył natychmiast w jej stronę. Kiedy wyszedł zbiegowi na przeciw, był co najmniej zdziwiony, gdyż zamiast jednego włóczęgi, złapał pięciu. Avada, Granger, Weasley, Potter i Longbottom stali w bezruchu, z czego ten ostatni wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

- Co pan tutaj robi? – spytała piskliwie Hermiona, walcząc, by głos nie uwiązł jej w gardle. Po czym, jakby nagle zorientowała się, co przed chwilą powiedziała, zatkała dłonią usta.

- Miałem was zapytać o to samo. - odparł mrukliwym głosem. Był wyraźnie zachwycony całą sytuacją. - Co pięcioro uczniów robiło o północy w Zakazanym Lesie? - oczywiście blefował, jednak to i ostre spojrzenie wystarczyło by ten niezdara-Nevill zmiękł. Może i Gryfońska odwaga to stereotyp, ale Ślizgońska przebiegłość na pewno nim nie jest.

- Skąd pan wie...? - Longbottom zaczął, jednak domyśliwszy się, że to podstęp zamilkł wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

- Teraz już wiem. – uśmiechnął się, co dało wręcz upiorny efekt. - Spodziewałem sie takich wybryków po tobie, Potter biorąc pod uwagę wyczyny twojego ojca i niezwykłe zamiłowanie do łamania regulaminu szkolnego. - Harry zacisnął pięści - Twoja... paczka z resztą też nie jest lepsza, a Longbottom ma za mało rozumu by samodzielnie myśleć, ale czy możesz mi powiedzieć co z wami robi Ślizgonka? - tu przeniósł wzrok na Avadę.

- Czy to retoryczne pytanie, panie profesorze? - odparła lekceważąco.

Zmroził ją spojrzeniem na co ona uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Tego już było za wiele.

- Nie mam zamiaru się z wami użerać i tracić mój cenny czas. - wycedził przez zęby.- Waszą czwórkę odprowadzę do komnaty profesor McGonagall, jestem przekonany, że ucieszy ją wizyta jej ukochanych Gryfoniątek o 1 nad ranem, potem idziesz ze mną, panno Flame. I ani słowa! Każdy usłyszany przeze mnie dźwięk to minus 50 punktów dla Gryffindoru! - warknął, gdy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył otworzył usta. - I nie ważne kto je wypowie. - rzekł już spokojniej w stronę Ślizgonki.

Całą drogę panowała nieprzenikniona cisza, którą przerywały jedynie odgłosy kroków. Kiedy tylko ujrzeli opiekuna Gryffindoru, dostali darmowy pokaz tego jak wąskie potrafią być usta - okazało się, że bardzo wąskie - a potem Snape bez słowa zaprowadził Avadę do swojego gabinetu. Gdy tylko do niego weszli, zapanowała ciężka atmosfera.

- Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego poszłaś z tymi imbecylami do Zakazanego Lasu? Czy słowo "zakazany" w nazwie nic ci nie mówi? – rzekł upewniając się, że każde słowo ma odpowiednią ilość jadu.

- Dla dreszczyku emocji. Chcieliśmy sprawdzić, kto dłużej wytrzyma samemu, w ciemnościach, pośród różnych groźnych stworów. - odpowiedziała beznamiętnie. – Ron wymiękł na widok Akromantul to wróciliśmy.

- Czy ty masz mnie za głupca? – warknął.

- A czy moje zdanie ma tu coś do rzeczy, _panie profesorze_?

- Profesorze? – powtórzył z nutką kontrolowanego zdziwienia, puszczając jednocześnie jej kłamstwo i obelgę mimo uszu (na razie). - Czyżbyś nagle nauczyła sie szacunku? Choć wątpię zważywszy na twój brak jakiejkolwiek ogłady. A może chcesz mnie udobruchać? - zakpił.

- Pana nie da sie udobruchać, panie profesorze. Jest pan zbyt oziębły. Z resztą czy nie tego chciał pan, panie profesorze? Traktowania pana po _profesorsku_?

- Chciałbym wiedzieć po co polazłaś do Zakazanego Lasu w środku nocy i to z TYMI Gryfonami, Flame. - warknął. Miał dość tych gierek.

- Skoro tak chce pan prawdy, to polazłam do Zakazanego Lasu w środku nocy i to z TYMI Gryfonami, ponieważ przy okazji wyzwania mogłam mieć chwilę sam-na-sam z Harrym. – odparła bawiąc się włosami. – Ostatnio Draco ciągle za mną łazi i nie ma jak z nim _porozmawiać_.

Nie był idiotą, wiedział że Avada robi to tylko by go zdenerwować, jednak mimo to, na Merlina, jej się udało. Nie był zazdrosny, a każdy kto by powiedział, że jest dostałby bardzo brzydką klątwą, jednak nikt nie lubi się dzielić. Może i był samolubnym psem ogrodnika, ale lepsze to od zazdrości. Tak, zdecydowanie lepsze.

- W co ty grasz?

- W Quidditcha, okazjonalnie w szachy. – uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Skoro nie chcesz bym pytał o las, może wolisz żebym spytał o twoje blizny? - uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- A co PANA obchodzą MOJE blizny? - spytała ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

- Może powiesz mi co to znaczy "MORDERCA"?

- Niech pan sprawdzi w słowniku. - wycedziła przez zęby.

- Wiem co to znaczy. - warknął.

- To dlaczego pan pyta?

- Dobrze wies, że chodzi mi o wyraz wyryty na twoich plecach!  
- Co nie znaczy, że odpowiem na to pytanie. Nie musze zważywszy na to, jak pan sie o nich dowiedział. - zacisnęła pięści.

- Kto ci je zrobił? – nieodpuszczał widząc, jak dla odmiany teraz to ona zaczyna tracić cierpliwość. Chciała tej gry to ją ma.

- Musze wracać do dormitorium.

- Może przyjaciółka wegetarianka na twoją prośbę, bo zjadłać kawałek kurczaka? To była też część jakiegoś głupiego zakładu, Flame?- ciągnął. - A może u mugoli blizny są modne, więc jako jedna z tych głupich dziewuch postanowiłaś się oszpecić? A może chciałaś upodobnić się do Pottera, więc...

- Nic nie postanowiłam, NIEDOROZWINIĘTY EMOCJONALNIE NIETOPERZU! Kiedy miałam 6 lat MÓJ KOCHANY ojczym wytopił mi zaklęciem to słowo na skórze, bo uznał mnie za mordercę! Cholera, ja JESTEM mordercą. Żyję dzięki czyjejś śmierci! Moje narodziny pozbawiły życia jego ukochaną żonę, więc chciał żebym ZAWSZE o tym pamiętała! Gdyby nie odpowiednie eliksiry, miałabym więcej pamiątek, ale tej za cholere nie da się usunąć! Skoro już zaspokoiłam twoją ciekawość i powiedziałam czemu jestem tak OSZPECONA, mam nadzieję że da mi pan spokój, panie profesorze! DOBRANOC!

- wrzasnęła i wyszła nie zważając na oniemiałą twarz Severusa. 

OoOooOooOooOoO

Cisza...Nieprzenikniona, niczym niezakłócona cisza...Dopiero po chwili dało się słyszeć cichy odgłos metalu uderzonego o drewniany stół...Mrożący krew w żyłach dźwięk przecinanego mięsa, chrzęst złamanych kości, głośny syk. Plusk. Ostatni, najważniejszy składnik wrzucony. Bulgot eliksiru. Na wpół widoczna postać zaczęła bandażować sobie rękę. A przynajmniej to co z niej zostało. 

OoOooOooOooOoO

- Jak mogłaś?! Byliśmy przyjaciółmi! - Rozdzierający krzyk przebił panującą ciszę.

Kilka minut temu Ron padł bez życia na trawę uderzony zaklęciem Avady. Hermiona płakała nad jego bezwładnym ciałem wyrywając się spod obezwładniającego uścisku dwóch śmierciożerców.

Kilka metrów dalej, niedaleko brzegu jeziora, klęczał Harry z różdżką przyciśniętą do gardła. Stała nad nim uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Bellatrix Lestrange. Tak skończyła się próba powstrzymania popleczników Voldemorta przed wskrzeszeniem go. Czarna Pani miała być do tego kluczem i nikt sie nie spodziewał, że dziewczyna pomagająca im w walce jest ich zgubą. Nawet miecz Gryffindora nie uchronił ich od tej sytuacji. Leżał teraz złamany na pół kilka cali od Harry'ego.

- Jak mogłam? - spytała jakby samą siebie nieobecnym, zamyślonym głosem. Weszła dalej do wody aż sięgnęła jej pasa, wtedy się odwróciła. - Ja tylko próbuję odzyskać ojca. Czy to takie złe? Gdybyś tylko mnie posłuchała, została w wieży...Mogłaś posłuchać. - uśmiechnęła się ponuro ze smutkiem w oczach, który szybko przerodził się w błysk nadziei.

- Jesteś szalona! To Voldemort! – Niemal pisnęła, ukazując desperację. - Zabije cię, gdy tylko przestaniesz mu być potrzebna! - załkała. Wydawała się mieć nadzieję, że przemówi jej do rozsądku.

Avada zdawała się tego nie słychać. Wpatrywała się teraz uporczywie w księżyc, czekając na odpowiedni moment.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jedyne co mu pozostało to obmyślać plan, bić się z myślami i spoglądać ukradkiem na odłamek miecza Gryffindora. Był teraz ledwie wielkości ostrza noża kuchennego, ale to równocześnie jedyna broń w zasięgu jego wzroku, więc się na nie skupił.

- Lord Voldemort uwolnił mnie od cierpień jakie musiałam znosić przez 7 lat życia, dał siłę i możliwość by zabić oprawce, nauczył mnie magii, pokazał, że jestem wyjątkowa, stworzona do wielkich celów.

Kontem oka Harry zobaczył, jak Bellatrix się skrzywiła, jakby zobaczyła okropnego karalucha.

- W moich żyłach płynie jego krew i jeśli jedynym sposobem by wrócić mu życie jest oddać mu jej część, zrobię to. Ja należę do niego, a gdy zechce mnie zabić, poddam się jego woli. - To mówiąc wzięła łyk płynu z fiolki, którą niosła w dłoni i odetchnęła głęboko. - A teraz, ostatni składnik. - uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, wyciągając do niego dłoń.- Chodź.

Harry posłusznie wstał, wciąż pilnowany przez Bellatrix. Zastanawiał się czy zdoła zrobić to, co zaplanował. Adrenalina i chęć ratowania nie tylko przyjaciół, ale całego magicznego świata, sprawiła że mógł każdy mięsień i to jak jest napięty do granic możliwości. Nagle jego noga zahaczyła o kamień i runął na ziemię.

Przez te kilka sekund, gdy nie ruszał się z miejsca , jego mózg działał na najwyższych obrotach. Jeśli chciał to powstrzymać mógł zrobić tylko jedno.

Zniecierpliwiona kobieta podniosła go za kołnierz. Boleśnie szturchnęła go różdżką, chichocząc upiornie, jakby znała jakiś nie znany mu żart. Po kilku chwilach był już w wodzie niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do Avady.

Kiedy był jakiś metr od niej, wystrzelił jak z procy prosto na nią. Poczuł krew spływającą po jego palcach, gdy zacisnął mocniej dłoń na pozostałości z miecza Gryffindora. Wbił ostrze w jej ciało i skrzywił się, gdy okazało się to takie łatwe i nie napotkał prawie żadnego oporu.

Krew Harry'ego i Avady zmieszały się skapując do wody. Uwolnił metal z uścisku, patrząc jak dziewczyna zaczyna unosić się na powierzchni jeziora. Za sobą usłyszał radosny śmiech Bellatrix, teraz już zupełnie wyraźny, głośny i szaleńczy. Zlewał się w jedno z wykrzykiwanymi zaklęciami.

- Harry! - Znajomy krzyk przyjaciółki dopadł do jego uszu.

Poczuł jak woda zaczyna się poruszać. W miejscu rozlewu krwi zaczął rosnąć coraz większy wir, a gdy się odwrócił dojrzał Hermionę rozbrajającą Bellatrix oraz Rona leżącego na niewidzialnych noszach tuż obok nieprzytomnych Śmierciożerców.

Szybko ruszył w stronę przyjaciół, po czym razem pobiegli w stronę lasu. Kiedy Harry ostatni raz rzucił spojrzenie na scenę za nimi, zobaczył Severusa Snape'a gnającego ku jezioru.

OoOooOooOoO

- Już niedługo...Obiecuję...- wyszeptał prawie nie wydając z siebie głosu delikatnie gładząc włosy nieprzytomnej kobiety. 

Mężczyzna znajdował się w idealnie oświetlonym pokoju z wielkim, jednoosobowym łożem na podwyższeniu. Leżała w nim kobieta wyglądająca, jak wyjęta z baśni braci Grimm. Miała włosy czarne jak heban, skórę białą jak śnieg, a usta czerwone jak krew. Każdy ujrzawszy ją, pomyślałby, że śpi pod wpływem eliksiru słodkiego snu. Jedynie nieruchoma klatka piersiowa zdradzała jej okrutny los. Ona zawsze miała poczucie humoru i fantazję, więc akurat w dzień swojej śmierci przybrała wygląd Królewny Śnieżki.

Postać delikatnie, wierzchem dłoni gładziła jej policzek, jakby bał sie, że może zrobić jej krzywdę choćby muśnięciem. Spoglądał na jej zamknięte oczy i wyobrażał sobie ich kolor i żar. Mogła zmienić w sobie wszystko prócz nich i to właśnie one były w niej najpiękniejsze. Idealne.

OoOooOooOoO

Snape wpatrywał się w oczy Avady, próbując rozszyfrować jej myśli. Odkąd przeżyła Wskrzeszenie i ją wyleczył, wciąż pakowała się w kłopoty.

Teraz dostała areszt od Lorda Voldemorta w Malfoy Manore, gdy przyszła do dworu z głębokimi ranami na ramieniu i oparzeniami prawej części pleców. Był wściekły, gdyż jego życie było ściśle związane z nią, a ona najwyraźniej zamierzała je stracić.

Severus, jako najwierniejszy sługa, miał zostać jej ochroniarzem, choć lepszym określeniem byłaby opiekunka. Miał pilnować by nie ruszała się z posiadłości i nie narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo. 

Snape smarował jej ranę eliksirem leczniczym, robiąc to jak najmniej boleśnie, jednak kiedy przeszedł do leczenia oparzeń Avada syknęła.

- Nie musisz być taki delikatny. - mruknęła po czym wzięła kolejny łyk eliksiru wzmacniającego, co wywołało na jej twarzy grymas.

- Gdybyś nie była tak lekkomyślna, nie musiałbym ci sprawiać bólu. - odpowiedział chłodno.

- Starzejesz sie Sev. Starzejesz się albo złagodniałeś. - zaśmiała się. To był jej pierwszy szczery śmiech jaki usłyszał od wielu tygodni. - To nie był sarkazm. Czemu tak sie starasz? - zapytała odwracając na krześle tak by nie miał dostępu do jej ramienia. Teraz, siedząc na taborecie, był dokładnie przed nią. - Boisz się, że naskarżę mojemu ojcu?

Jej oddech owiewał mu twarz, sprawiając, że chciał jak najszybciej wstać i uciec. Ich twarze były oddzielone zaledwie o kilka centymetrów, tak że mógł dostrzec czający się jak zawsze w jej oczach ogień. Wyprostował się by zwiększyć dystans.

- Lord Voldemort jest groźny, ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje wybryki ucieszyłby się, że spotkała cie za to jakaś nauczka. Jak na przykład bolesne leczenie. - Jego obojętny ton był wręcz nienaturalny i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

- Skoro by się ucieszył, czemu tak na mnie uważasz? - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Zawsze to robiła, gdy wyczuwała, że go irytuje.

- Twój ból to nie mój priorytet. – warknął.

Dobrze wiedziała, dlaczego tak na nią uważał. Nie musiał wyznawać jej uczuć by o nich wiedziała. Wstał z krzesła, po czym podszedł do stołu z eliksirami. Ze wszystkich Śmierciożerców Czarny Pan musiał wybrać akurat Severusa…Chociaż może to i lepiej. Wolał sam mieć na nia oko niż zostawiac ją z takim Avery'm. Mogłoby się to dla niego źle skończyć.

- Czyli jednak chcesz sprawić mi ból. - usłyszał jej głos za plecami.

„Tak! Oczywiście, że chce sprawić ci ból! I właśnie dlatego wlewam w ciebie eliksiry PRZECIWBÓLOWE, chłodzę oparzenia i ledwie dotykam ran żebyś nawet nie poczuła nacisku!" – krzyknął głos w jego głowie, jednak nic takiego nie powiedział.

- Nie. - mruknął tylko, poirytowany odwracając się w jej strone z innym eliksirem wzmacniającym. 

- Martwisz się o mnie? – zapytała z nutką niepewności w głosie.

Stała dosłownie kilka centymetrów od niego patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Z zaciekawieniem przechyliła głowę w ptasim odruchu. Znowu te oczy. Na twarzy miał nadal zimną maskę, jednak w środku krew mu wrzała. Bynajmniej nie ze złości. Trudno mu było kontrolować się, gdy tak na niego patrzyła. Delikatnie, nie spuszczając wzroku, chwyciła flakon, który miał w ręce, "przypadkiem" dotykając jego dłoń swoją własną. Przez chwilę nie przerywała tego subtelnego kontaktu, jednak w koncu przejęła buteleczkę i oderwała dłoń. Oddychał miarowo by spowolnić walące serce, co nie uszło uwadze Avady.

- Martwisz się o mnie. - powtórzyła, tym razem stwierdzając fakt. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego zimnego policzka swoją gorącą dłonią. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, w sposób jaki widział zaledwie kilka razy.

Po raz pierwszy patrzyła tak na niego, kiedy po wspólnie spędzonej nocy powiedział jej o swoich koszmarach i o tym, że dzięki niej prawie zniknęły (choć ubrał to inaczej w słowa), zaś po raz ostatni w noc przed Wskrzeszeniem.

- Postaram się nie zginąć. – wyszeptała, poznając opuszkami palców krzywiznę jego szczęki.

Z zafascynowaniem obserwowała jego twarz, jakby doszukiwała się najmniejszych zmian w mimice. Delikatnie ucałowała jego żuchwę, a następnie brodę, po czym delikatnie musnęła swoimi wargami jego usta, jednocześnie przeczesując palcami jego włosy. Opuściła dłoń pozwalając sobie by przy opadaniu, subtelnie przejechała po jego policzku, szczęce i szyi. Odeszła o krok, dając mu szanse do ucieczki.

Severus mógł odejść, jednak czuł się jak przybity do podłogi. Myślał tylko o jednym i bynajmniej nie była to ucieczka. Chwycił ją w talii i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bliżej po czym pocałował. Wplótł palce w jej włosy nie wypuszczając z objęć. Avada drażniła jego kark jedną ręką, drugą mając ściśniętą na jego szacie tym razem nie dając mu szans na odwrót. Ten pocałunek był inny niż poprzednie. Wyrażał tęsknotę i histeryczne pragnienie posiadania. Kiedy tylko ich usta się rozdzieliły, chciał jej coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak i co. Nie musiał jednak nic mówić. Ona wiedziała. Ona zawsze wiedziała. Zamknęła jego usta kolejnym pocałunkiem. Był namiętny, choć delikatny, rozpaczliwy. Ostatni.

OoOooOooOooOoO

Wpatrywał się w nią rozpaczliwie, jednak ona nie mogła odpowiedzieć na jego niemy krzyk. Teraz albo nigdy. Ona… Jej ciało już jest gotowe, ale czy on jest? Przez 2 lata nieprzerwanie przygotowywał wywary, zdobywał nowe składniki, zbierał informacje, jednocześnie pilnując by jej ciało było w dobrym, wręcz nienagannym stanie. Dzięki niemu wyglądała jakby dopiero co zapadła w sen.

Przez te 2 lata miał przynajmniej nadzieję. Jeśli spróbuje i polegnie to będzie koniec. Nie będzie już wywarów, walki o składniki, zdobywania informacji i troszczenia by jej dusza wróciła do niezmienionego ciała. Nie będzie już samotnych nocy, kiedy spoglądał na nią przez szybę. Nie będzie miał już prawa śnić o jej przebudzeniu. Nie będzie już powodu, by sam budził się ze snu.

Musiał jednak spróbować.

Wycieńczony, podszedł bliżej trzymając w ręku małą fiolkę z odrobiną płynu. Rozchylił jej martwe usta i wlał kilka kropel. Skrzywił się na widok tej uległości. Ona nawet podczas snu walczyła. Przez to, w jego oczach była nawet bardziej martwa niż dla innych.

Teraz mógł tylko czekać. Opadł na krzesło tuż obok łoża. Zawsze tu siadał, jednak przez prawie 2 lata mógł ją oglądać tylko przez szybę. Dopiero od niedawna mógł ją dotknąć. Chwycił więc najdelikatniej jak mógł jej dłoń i wtulił twarz w jej brzuch. Starając się samą siłą woli nagiąć rzeczywistość. Po kilku godzinach zmorzył go sen.

Śnił o niej. O tym jak się uśmiecha i gładzi jego włosy patrząc tymi swoimi dużymi oczyma na niego. Jak robi zgryźliwą uwagę na temat braku zmarszczek mimicznych u Severusa, pomijając te od marszczenia czoła. Jak śmieje się z jego riposty. Słyszał jak nuci pod nosem jakąś kołysankę melodyjnym głosem i mówi, że jeśli chce, ona będzie śpiewać ją tylko dla niego. Mimo, że się wyparł nuciła ją potem zawsze, gdy miał koszmary. Widzi jak tańczy w śniegu. Severus jest niemal zdziwiony, że lód nie topnieje pod wpływem jej spojrzenia... 

Stopniowo śnieg zamienia się w popiół, a jej śmiech w krzyk. Severus klęczał pośrodku pola walki słysząc za sobą inkantacje zaklęć. Trzymał ją w ramionach. Umarła by zabrać Voldemorta razem z nią. Uczynić znowu śmiertelnym. Teraz jej puste oczy patrzyły gdzieś w dal. Gdy tylko w nie spojrzał, już wiedział, że nie żyje. Ogień zgasł.

Gdy się obudził nie otwierał oczu. Resztki snu dawały mu złudzenie, że ona nadal nuci tą swoją kołysankę głaszcząc jego włosy. Wiele razy w takich sytuacjach otwierał oczy by zobaczyć, że nadal jest martwa. Nie chciał znów popełnić tego błędu. Zacisnął mocniej palce na jej dłoni, jednak nie napotkał żadnego oporu i ścisnął ją w pięść. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

Nadal słyszał tą melodię, a ręka, której szukał, teraz gładziła jego włosy. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Jej oczy były zamknięte, a ręka leżała na jej brzuchu. Przez jedną straszną sekundę myślał, że to był tylko sen. Że zawiódł. Jednak po tej strasznej jednej sekundzie, rozchyliła powieki, a znów pełne ognia oczy wpatrywały się w niego, włamując do jego duszy, zaś na jej ustach gościł ten specjalny, rzadki uśmiech.

Upadł na kolana, a Avada wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę, gładząc delikatnie jego policzek i przymykając powieki z zadowoleniem.

- Po prostu nie mogłeś odpuścić, prawda Sev? - zapytała ze śmiechem.


End file.
